Frozen Pond
by BigD1987
Summary: Semi-AU oneshot. On a cold, snowy, miserable night, Misty watches Ash practice hockey and learns a thing or two about encouragement.


Note: This is a semi-AU one-shot. Will likely lead to a longer (but kind of short) work.

On with the show!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Aaahhh… CHOO! *_SNIFF_* Stupid weather," Misty grumbled while she shivered in the cold air. Snow was falling lightly, although there was a blanket of snow on the ground while she sat on some wooden bleachers. A cup of hot cocoa was in her hands, so it wasn't too bad, but she was still bundled up as much as she could be. Even then she wasn't sure if it was working.

Pikachu was sitting next to the 14-year-old, wearing a spiffy looking Poke-sweatshirt. Pikachus can stand cold weather, but it was better to be safe than sorry. He yawned, apparently the late time getting to him. Misty sighed. _Wish I could be like that_, she thought to herself. However, her friend would be most unhappy if she left.

Her friend was out on a makeshift ice rink skating around some orange cones and holding a stick. He weaved in and out of the cone slalom, stopping and throwing ice spray every now and then. He did it with speed, precision, and—

OOF! Grace. "Wow, keep that up and you'll make it to the NHL in no time, Ashy-boy," she said.

"Ha, ha, very funny Misty," Ash replied, picking himself up, "Must have hit a break in the ice."

"Ash, that ice is smooth," she replied. "Are you done yet? It's getting late."

"Misty, I'm trying to get better!" he replied.

"How can you want to be a Pokemon Master and be a hockey player?" she asked.

"Maybe because I've got room in my heart for two loves," he replied.

"_PIKA!_"

"Sorry, buddy!" Ash replied. Pikachu smiled and curled up to take a nap. Misty sighed, envious of the mouse's biology.

Even though she was wearing boots, her toes were still feeling like ice. She crossed her arms, hoping to warm her fingers up but that ended when she took a sip of her hot chocolate. She sighed at how good it felt. Watching Ash, she couldn't help but feel bored. At least when he's training Pokemon, it's easy for her to follow. She has no idea how to play hockey for cryin' out loud!

And he's _still _screwing up!

"Ash, come on!" she called out. "You're never going to make it to the NHL, anyway!" Ash skated to a stop and looked at her incredulously.

"Can you stop criticizing me?" he shouted back. "Every time I try to train, you're yelling at me, 'You're doing it wrong'! Why don't you come down here and give it a try?"

"Because you're doing _such _a good job!" she called back.

"Thanks a lot!" he shot back.

"I was being sarcastic, you dense idiot!" She didn't hear Ash grumbling while he picked the puck up with his stick and started practicing again. One wonders how he must have the time to do both Pokemon training and hockey.

And to her, this just came out of nowhere. She never saw him playing… oh wait, there were times when he talked about it, but she never really paid attention. So maybe it didn't come out of nowhere after all. But she always thought he'd given Pokemon training more priority over this sport. Even so, there's no way he'd get very far.

The only reason she's mad is because it's frickin' cold out here. Why couldn't he do it at some ice rink? Is it some romantic reason—not the kind of romance she loves, we're talking about the Romantic Movement here—based around a frozen pond?

"Next time you criticize me, can't you be more positive?" he asked.

"You mean constructive criticism?" she asked. "It's not like I know anything about this sport," she said to herself.

She shivered again, apparently enough to shake the bench and wake Pikachu up. "Pikaaa," he moaned.

"Sorry," she said. She looked up again and saw Ash flying towards the hockey net. His face burned with the passion of a thousand Kaminas and he raised his stick, swung, fired, holy cow, that was—

_PING!_

… Pathetic!

Misty could barely hold her laughter in while Ash stood there on the ice, looking confused as to how a shot so close to the goal could bounce off the top of the metal crossbar. "Wow, that was amazing," she said.

"Shut up!" he said. For some reason, she didn't snap back at him. He honestly looked devastated. She felt a pang of guilt running through her.

"Sorry," she said.

That surprised him even more. He must not have expected her to sincerely apologize. "Why don't you take a break?" she asked. He nodded and skated off the pond. She followed him into the little house that served as a warming center.

"Keep trying," she said when they came inside. He took of his skates while Pikachu jumped on his shoulder.

"Pikapi, Pikachu," he said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks you guys," he said. "I've been playing since I was five, I should get that goal."

"I'm starting to thing you're secretly Canadian," she said.

"My dad was," he replied. "He was from Winnipeg."

"Um, wow," she said. "Whaddaya know?"

"But I'm not sure if that's why I like this sport," he said.

"Which do you love more," she asked, "Hockey or Pokemon?"

"I love both," he said, "But Pokemon more."

"I thought so," she said. "Ash, get a hot cocoa, you look like Rudolph."

"Okay," he said, getting up and walking over to the little snack bar. He came back with two hot cocoas. "You looked like yours was out."

"So you do care," she said, taking the cocoa.

"Please stop," he said. Her voice had enough visible sarcasm even he could detect it.

"Pikachupi," Pikachu said, shaking his head at her.

"Sorry," she said. "So do you play in leagues?"

"Yeah," he said, "When we're not traveling, anyway." She nodded. "But I haven't had a chance to play in a while, so I'm trying to get better."

"Oh," she said. "Are you as determined to be the best like as a trainer?"

"I don't think so," he said. "I mean… I'm not sure."

"Well, I think…" she paused, wondering if this was the right thing to say. She wanted him to be happy, but… "I think you should give it your best."

He stared at her for a moment before. "ALL RIGHT! I'm gonna give it my all now! Just you wait, I'll be better than Wayne Gretzky!"

"That's the Ash I know!" she cheered.

"Pi-KA!" Pikachu replied.

"Come on Pikachu, let's get out there and train!"

"Hold up there, Mr. Gretzky," she said, grabbing his jacket. "Sit down and rest!"

"Heh heh, sorry Misty," he said. "So why did you—"

"Well, I kind of like seeing you happy," she said with a blush.

"Thanks a lot, Mist!" he said, patting her on the shoulder. "You're a heck of a friend!" Misty sighed and muttered something about how dense he was. "What'd you say?"

"Nothing," she replied. "Although if you do go pro, I hope you don't lose your teeth."

"I wear a mouthguard," he replied.

"Oh, so you're prepared," she said.

"Come on Misty, let's—"

"Hang on, let's wait until we finish our cocoa here!" she replied.

"Oops," he said. "Forgot about that."

"Honestly Ash, you are so dense sometimes."

When they _were_ finished they went back outside so Ash could finish his practice. Misty's water Pokemon helped resurface the ice for Ash to go skate on again. He must have loved the ice because he started skating around faster than anyone she'd seen skate like that.

Eventually, he grabbed his stick again and started playing around with a puck. She watched as he had more of a spring to his skate. That mood he was in must have affected his game. "GO ASH!" she cheered. She could see a smile breaking out on his face. A smile also crept across hers too.

He moved fluidly with the puck, spinning, juking, maneuvering like he'd been playing since he was born. Well, five, anyways. _He's actually pretty good_, she thought. _I guess I was wrong about him after all_.

Once again, he skated towards the net, which had a screen covering it and some spaces for the puck to go in. He wound up his shot, fired—

"He shoots, he SCORES!" Ash cheered.

"ALRIGHT!" Misty cheered, jumping up and down.

"Pika-Pi!" Pikachu cheered as well.

"Ash, that was great!" she shouted.

"Wow, thanks a lot!" he replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "It means a lot to me."

"You're more than welcome," she said. She got up and walked out onto the ice. Then she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big hug, which he returned. "Just do what you love, Ash. I don't care what you do, as long as you love it. Whatever it is, I'll be right behind your back, cheering you on, whether it's Pokemon training or hockey."

"Thanks Misty," he said.

"Anytime," she replied. She left the ice and watched him continue his practice. Deep down inside, she felt some pride knowing she'd made a difference in his life. Perhaps he'll become a better trainer when he leaves again knowing that there are people out there who will cheer him on.

She knew she had done a good job.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

So how was that? Are you happy with the end product?

I didn't want to include a contrived love confession because that's not what this is about. This is about giving your friends the push they need to go out and reach for their goals and dreams in life. You are, however, allowed to interpret her actions as wanting the boy she loves to be happy, but this is still something a good friend will do. Hope I did it right, though.

Also, I kind of want to expand on the Ash-as-a-hockey player thing, but I want to know what you guys think, is that a good idea? Let me know in the reviews, which is right down there!


End file.
